To be Friends Like That
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Just a little ficlet looking at Utena, Anthy, Akio and the mystery around Utena and the Sword of Dios after episode 25. Implied UxA ::Edited::


Warning: This fic is set at the end of episode 25 and contains spoilers for said episode and possibly beyond. I strongly suggest you watch at least up until episode 25 if not the whole series before reading this fic. Furthermore, this fic also contains implied adult situations and is intended for a mature audience.

To Be Friends Like That

Yes, the Sword of Dios had disappeared. It was shortly after Saionji and Utena had engaged in battle that it happened.

It was curious to say the least. Shocking for Utena. troubling for Anthy. And an absolute mystery to Akio.

Such a thing had never occurred before, but it was only soon after that, something, something unbeknownst to Akio stirred somewhere deep inside the one known as "The Rose Bride".

It was not premeditated. What happened next that is. A new sword for the champion of the duels presented itself, with the aid of the 'Rose Bride'.

And curiously, the girl's sword was crafted akin to the Sword of Dios. It was amazing and beckoned questions that interestingly enough, were not thought to be asked.

Akio was ecstatic with regards to these turns of events, however unexpected they were.

Utena thought absolutely nothing of the ordeal. Was simply glad that the day's duel was over with and that Anthy was safe and out of Saionji's grasp.

Anthy too thought little of it-thought little of most things actually, and yet, at the same time, knew that the balance in the relationship between herself, the 'Rose Bride' and the current dueling champion, Utena had somehow changed. (Unexpectedly.)

She was unable to fully process this knowledge. Unable to fully comprehend what the two of them had officially set in motion or the snowball effect it would have.

Since the rematch between the student council president and Utena, the faintest glimmers of hope began to grow within Anthy. Though where this hope was to lye in, had not yet been made clear to her.

And today, it was apparent that Anthy had some sort of faith in Utena. For the most part, such sentiments were not permitted to surface. She _was_ the Rose Bride after all.

"The Sword of Dios did not appear." He muttered it several times.

What had transpired between Utena and herself, seemed in someway special, perhaps even sacred. There was a beauty to it that could not be explained. A something . . . indescribable, that needed no words and was just for them to know.

There was a connection being forged between, reminiscent of what must have been known as love, or at the very least friendship. Anthy had only known such a thing with her brother, but this was different. This held an innocence and a purity that her and her brother had never shared.

Akio was aware of none of this. He did not know that the cogs were turning. He was far too caught up in the possibilities Utena's sword might hold. He was excited. He muttered to himself as Anthy stood by him. He was unable to detect the intruders threatening to enter into his paradise: that which was truly miraculous, that which could outshine all others; that which could become pleasantly eternal, and could successfully revolutionize. . .

He desired her. This she knew, but she in turn did not particularly desire him.

"Come here Anthy." He said smoothly.

She hesitated, tensed: was actually reluctant to comply. _Don't touch it_. Was it possible she felt that she would betray Utena and her trust to do so? Of course she could not, would never refuse him, but she did not accept his invitation as she always did since nearly before either could remember.

"Come here!" He said, hand snaking out for her. He forced her towards him. The room fell into darkness and the two resumed their "normal", private activities.

She did not hesitate again that night. However, Akio archived the fact that she had resisted him. He was threatened by her reluctance. He would be rough with her tonight and would soon grow suspicious and feel jealousy and then harbor a desire to break the girl prince. But for the time being, he would relish the familiar curves of his sister's body.

Unlike most nights when the two rendezvoused, he did not sit back and gaze at Anthy's nude form and he did not whisper words of comfort. He did not assure her that he was the only one able to dull the terrible ache she felt for being the Rose Bride as he kneaded flesh that had been invisibly scarred millions, upon millions of times over. Perhaps if he had, the not so distant future would have turned out differently. . .

No sooner had both their clothing been removed, Anthy found herself on her back with him atop her.

They moved together, her hands grasping at his shoulders. Her nose taking in his slightly curry scent. She sighed and whimpered in response to the act; her body nearing or coming to its peek.

And she thought of Utena, brimming with beauty and naïveté. She thought of the other woman's flesh and how her name rolled off Utena's lips. Yes, to be coveted by Utena was not an unpleasant thought. How would it _be_ compared to him? What kind of noises would her dueling champion make-or would she make noises at all?

Anthy could feel the heated breath of her "dear" brother against her skin. She writhed under Akio. _Utena. _She was lost in silent ecstasy. His hair fell over her face and somewhere her mind thought: why did he have to go and sully this day; this incredible, horrible, special day with his desires?

Of course, these thoughts were flushed away: intended never to be dwelled upon again. She was loyal to her prince, her fallen prince. Utena. . . a girl could not be her prince, a girl could not save her. Her brother would subtly remind her. (Both now and later)

With the finale of the night's escapades, Anthy dozed off for a short time but awoke in the very early hours of the morning to dress and make her way to her and Utena's room.

She found Utena and ChuChu sleeping soundly. She watched them, more specifically Utena with dry sleepy eyes for several minutes before changing into appropriate night apparel.

Anthy pulled back the covers of her half moon shaped bed. She felt awkward. She climbed onto her bed and sat there for several more minutes: as if she were trying to recapture the warm, innocent, intimate feeling the two of them had shared earlier.

She leaned back into her pillow, as both herself and Utena had done in unison the night before.

Anthy looked to her side to gaze at Utena. She was treated well by her Champion. Somewhere deep inside, she wished that Utena could stay with her forever. She wanted everything to stay as it was right in that moment. They could just stay just like this. . . Anthy outstretched her hand with a tremble. That would be nice . . . wouldn't it?

_-Fin._


End file.
